


The Companion Collective

by Mortonimo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortonimo/pseuds/Mortonimo
Summary: This is a collection of stories from adventures the Doctor and his companion Olympia shared. There isn't a set order, just bits and pieces of their lives on the run





	1. Alexander the Great and Cybermen

In the control room a familiar figure looked up from his hunched-over position of the console screen, “Ah good, you’re done. What took you so long?”

“It’s kind of hard to tell what to wear when you aren’t sure what time period you’re in.” I smirked, “Maybe next time mention at least the era we’re in or something.” 

“Where would the fun in that be? Come on.” The Doctor pushed open the slender white door, out into an open forum. Around us people we bustling in togas and gladiator sandals. “Welcome to Macedonia! Home of Alexander the Great.”

“Shit man, I believed you when you said it was a time machine, but now it’s sinking in.” Drinking in the sight of real-life _ ancient people, _they’ve long died yet here they are right in front of me, then the realization hit me, “Do you think Alexander the Great is in town?”

Glancing sideways at me the Doctor stepped forward out into the city, “Let’s find out.” 

We approached someone handing out fliers, “Chairete!” The old, balding man in the toga, that was filled with a beer belly (wine belly I guess), gave me an odd look. 

“What in the name Styx did you just say?”

“Sorry mate, my friend here is new, just moved from Rome you see. Not exactly up to speed with well,” The Doctor gestured to the whole square, “everything.” 

“It’s alright, she’s lucky she’s pretty, cause I think they’d like to have someone like her at the royal party tonight. It’s at seven, so if you dress properly you might be able to get in.”

Practically beaming I pop the most important question on my mind, “A royal party? Will Alexander be there by any chance?”

“He sure will. That Alex really loves a party. If it wasn’t common knowledge that he was the son of Zeus, I would have thought him to be Dionysus’ kid.”

“Got that right.” The Doctor laughed as if remembering something.

“Have you met him?” I looked incredulously at him. 

“Met him? Oh no, we were party pals.”

“Party pals?” I raised an eyebrow at that.

“Shut it, Olympia.” Playfully he nudged my arm. We thanked the man and we walked towards the TARDIS, this time to get some proper clothing.

“I can’t believe were going to Alexander the Great’s party. This is so dope!”

“There will indeed be dope.” I waved and giggled, then left down a gray corridor, letting the TARDIS guide me to where I needed to go, which was my bedroom. The walk-in closet in the corner was sorted by the ages, so I found what I needed fairly quickly. A light pink chiton caught my eye and I figured that seemed pretty dressy so I put it on. Letting my unruly curls down, I add a golden laurel round my head. Finally, I tie up golden gladiator sandals, and leave for the console room. 

“Hope you’re ready to party!” I walked to the door, hardly wanting to wait for the Doctor.

“I’m always ready for a party.” The man was still wearing the same clothes, tweed jacket and all. 

“You’re not gonna change?”

“Not my thing.” The Doctor shook his head.

“Right.” I scrunch up my nose and exit the TARDIS once again. I walk towards a nearby market I could see from the square, not caring if the Doctor was following or not. Strangely, wires lines the streets of the market and appeared to go on forever. I don’t know what function they served, electricity hadn’t been discovered yet. The Doctor caught up to me by the time I saw a jewelry vendor. His attention was grasped by a necklace with an ovular snowflake obsidian stone, surrounded by rose quartz crystals while I was trying on the rings and one in particular caught my eye. The ring was made of two intertwining rainflowers. “I wish I had some money.” I sighed.

Someone from behind spoke, “I can help you with that.” I peer over my shoulder and see a young man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me. 

“You don’t have to do that, thank you for the offer through.” I shake my head, being indebted to people sucks.

“A beautiful lady like yourself deserves to be treated like a queen.” He took the ring from me and took it over to the vender. After he paid for it he took my hand and slide the ring on my middle finger.

“I-i-um, thank you.” I had to admit, he was handsome and rather charming. At that point, I was probably pink in the ears, “May I ask your name?”

“Alex, and you sweetheart?”

A sheepish smile painted itself on my face, “Olympia.”

A laugh escaped Alex, “That’s awuffly funny, that is my mother’s name.” I agreed and the Doctor got my attention from across the room and motioned that he was leaving, “I hope to see you at the party at palace tonight.” Alex waved me off.

Quickly answering hoping not to lose sight of the Doctor and get lost in ancient Macedonia, “I’m certain you will.” with that I left, rushing after the Doctor. I tried my best to spot him through all the people, I only got glimpses of his tweed jacket every now and again. It was still enough to follow him, the real trouble was pushing past all the togas and chitons, “Will you just wait?” I grumbled.

Eventually he stopped by a wooden hut, that looked like a pub, “Out of all the things you want to go in in ancient Macedonia is a pub?” I shook my head.

“Why not?” The Doctor said with a level of defiance. 

“We’re going to be getting drunk later! Why destroy our liver now? The fun’s yet to be had.”

“I’m not going to the tavern for a drink.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, and disappeared into the tavern. Inside an old man was speaking to a group of men surrounding him. I sat next to the Doctor and listened in on the deep conversation being had. 

“To be a truly great speaker you must appeal to the human’s sense of pathos, ethos and logos. Then and only then can you persuade someone.”

“What are those, Aristotle?” A peasant next to me slurred.

“Roughly, ethos is an appeal someone’s credibility, pathos appeals to the desires of a person, and logos is simply appealing to the facts. It’s actually quite simple and something we all do naturally.” I spoke and everyone’s turned on me.

“How do you know that?” the man that I figured was Aristotle leaned in raising an eyebrow.

“I paid attention is school.”

“Girls can’t go to school.” A bloke from far away snorted

I glared in his direction, “From where I was from I did.”

“If you so smart then tell me how the Earth was proven round.” Another man called out.

“Eratosthenes noticed that two sticks at different locations on Earth didn’t have the same shadow angle and did some geometrical math, if I had-” I looked over at the Doctor, “Do you have paper?” He handed me some and a pen and I wrote out the math used to determine the curvature of Earth. “Don’t even try to test me, I didn’t get that doctorate for nothing.”

“A what?” Aristotle said. 

“Don’t mind her, we actually have to leave now, goodbye.” The Doctor waved us off. We trudged along to the palace, and by the time we made it there, the sun had started to set in pinks and oranges. 

Entering, I was greeted with a glass of wine, “Nice.” 

“I’m so glad you came!” Looking over, I saw Alex, and it clicked. That was _ really _Alexander the Great, oh my gosh. He dragged the Doctor and me to people on a bunch of lounge chairs, drinking and smoking something that smelled like pot. Alexander took a seat next to me, forcing the Doctor to sit across from us and next to a blonde in a blue chiton. “Tell me Olympia where are you from?”

“Athens,” The lie slipped easily from my lips.

“Really, my tutor from my childhood was from Athens. It’s a gorgeous city.”

I nodded in feigned solemness, “I miss it terribly.” A joint was passed to me, and I took a hit, “I enjoy it here though, it’s so similar and pleasantly different at the same time” I let some truth mix in with lie, that’s always the best way to do it. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and drinking. Eventually I was too drunk to sit up straight and was leaning on Alex, nodding off. 

I gained consciousness in an unfamiliar room, snuggling into someone. It was really pleasant and I rued for the moment I’d have to leave the warmth next to me. All the memories of yesterday flooded into my mind just then and I forced myself to look at who I was with, and at my, thankfully, still clothed self. Alex was sleeping serenely, his arm draped around me holding me close, it felt great. I decided I didn’t want to ruin the moment and stayed there, still, tracing shaped on his chest. The cool air surrounded us, contrasting the warmth between us. 

Feeling the sudden change is breathing tempo I knew he had just awoken,“You look absolutely breathtaking this morning, Olympia.” I hummed, and enjoyed the way he played with my hair. 

“You’re gonna make me fall asleep again if you keep that up.”

“Well I guess, I’m going to have to stop.” Alex chuckled then started tickling my sides. I had to escape his grasp to get away from the attack.

“N-no!” I giggled between breaths of shock. 

Shivering, Alex to my hand and pulled me towards the kline and back into his arms, “Okay I’ll stop, but you have to keep me warm the rest of the morning.” He whispered in my ear, holding close yet again. The rest of the morning was filled with him mumbling about how beautiful I am, and how lucky he was to have found me. 

Suddenly someone barged through the door, a man about Alex’s age rushed in, “Alexander, Pella is being invaded! We need to defend quickly!”

“Invaded by who, Hepaestion?”

“They’re metal creatures sir. They look like men.” The man was disgruntled, to say the least.

“Metal men?” I looked between the two friends, when a very solemn Doctor rushed in.

“Cybermen. There’s a long metal rod on a statue in the square, if I could somehow use that to amplify my sonic screwdriver, I might be able to stop the incoming foot soldiers.” The Doctor turned towards Alexander. 

Alex glimmered at the Doctor, trying to decipher him, “Why should I trust you?”

“Because if you don’t a lot of people are going to die day today, and you know what they’ll call you Alexander? Alexander the Terrible, because you’re distrust lead to the downfall of Macedonia. Is that how you want to be remembered? Wouldn’t you be remembered as the Macedonians’ Achilles? Make the right decision Alex, I know you can.” 

Alex looked between me and the Doctor, I took his hand, “Alexander, I know it’s hard. You don’t want to let down your people, and you don’t know the Doctor either. But you also have never faced anything like this, we have please let us help. The Doctor is older and wiser than he looks and you can trust him. Especially when it comes to saving Earth.” I pleaded, taking his other hand and pulling him closer to me, “This is your chance to be hero Alexander” 

He took a deep breath, letting it out slow, “Okay do what you must, I hope you’re right. I trust you Olympia.” His blue eyes drilled into mine.

“I am grateful for it. We won’t let you down.” I was about to turn around to leave when Alexander turned me around and kissed me. 

“I am forever indebted to you.” He breathed, leaning his forehead against mine.

“We can discuss ways of payment after I when this fight.” I grinned at him and left. 

The air was awkward running with the Doctor to the TARDIS, when we stepped in, he broke the silence, “So you and Alexander, huh?”

“He’s cute but…”

“But?” The Doctor pressed.

“Not my thing, or time or well anything really. He’s cute though.” At that the Doctor hummed.

“Right. How do we transmit a signal from the square to the surrounding area?”

“There are those wires that was surrounding the interior city, if we could hook those up airally to system reaching the cybermen that would be enough to take care of them and we could talk to the cybermen on their mothership wherever that is.” 

The Doctor was beaming at that point in my idea, “Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! You, Olympia, are a genius!”

I feigned embarrassment, “Oh you flatter me.” 

We set off in TARDIS to get wiring and then flew the TARDIS around the battlefield and hooked up the wiring to a circle that surrounded the city. Then we hooked the wires in the city up to the statue of Zeus in the center of the forum. The Doctor was ready to turn on the screwdriver when a silverfish came from nowhere and attacked him. Thankfully I was able to scare it way with a few slaps, but it made off with the screwdriver. 

“Great. Now we need to find another source of some kind of electricity.” 

“What’s that?” Alexander walked towards us.

“Electricity is like lighting do you know how to find something to produce that?” I answered looking at him hopefully. Maybe he has something like that.

“Is that all you need now?” I nodded, “As a son of Zeus, I might be able to help.” Looking to the Doctor for what to say. I wasn’t going to break to him that his gods aren’t real.

“Do you think you can channel a lightning bolt into the wires?” The Doctor asked.

“I think my training might’ve paid of for something.” Alex rolled his shoulders and put a hand on the wiring coming down of the top of the statue. After a very moment of him breathing and sky rumbles, the wind started to pick up and the sky opened into a pouring rain. Then in second a lighting bolt erupted from the sky and directed itself through Alex, into the wires. A huge boom followed, shaking me off my feet. Someone next to me caught me and held me up, “I’ve got you.” The Doctor looked concerningly at me.

“Thank you.” I gained my composure and ran to a collapsed Alex, “Can you hear me?” I rolled him onto his back and held his head to face me.

His eyes fluttered open as he groaned, “I could’ve sworn I died and gone to Olympus when I saw your face.”

Rolling my eyes I take his pulse, “Are you having difficulties breathing? Feel anything fractured? Anything?” 

“I feel fine, just shocked.”

“I bet that _ was _ quite a _ shocking _experience.” The Doctor said behind me, making me giggle. Hepaestion came bolting over, and the Doctor pulled me to the TARDIS, which was situated next to the statue.

“We have a fleet to scare off.” Cracked the Doctor. His brown hair fell over his forehead, unstylized from the sleepover at Alexander the Great’s palace, it wasn’t a bad sight, seeing him whirl around the console like a pro. 

“So is Zeus a thing or something?” 

“Nah, it was probably just an alien that can control electricity in the air and passed it down to Alexander somehow.”

“That’s super dope.”

“And we’re here. Ready?”

“As always.”

We managed to invade the ship with ease, the real trouble was figuring out how to convince the cybermen to leave before they obliterate everything, including us. The thing is, usually you come up with a plan _ before _you take action, but the Doctor was more of a do now suffer the consequences later kind of dude. Come to think of it, I never remember a time the Doctor informed me any sort of plan whatsoever, to say the least, it was later and we were definitely suffering the consequences. 

“Why couldn’t you have been a Time Lady?” I mumble, as we stood in front of a whole ampitheatre full of silver men, with no idea what we were doing. 

Playfully hurt the Doctor replied, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s shown that women actually think ahead and that means coming up with plans, and this is the exact situation were a plan would be useful.”

Scuffing the Doctor murmured, “I’ll show you useful.” He took both of my hands and pulled me close, only to push a long piece of metal that was the sonic screwdriver into my hands and then turned to the cybermen.

Watching the event unfold before me, the Doctor yelled out. “Alright you hunks of metal. I’m giving you one chance and one chance only. You leave this planet alone or this spaceship will go bye-bye.” He pulled out a big red Easy button. An _ Easy _button, you know the ones that say ‘That was easy’. It took all it was in me,not to slap him upside the head. 

“Take these two to the cells, we’ll decide what to do to them later. Seize the button.”

“You left me with no choice.” Just as two cyberman were about to grab him he push the button, and it said it’s slogan. The Doctor huffed.

One cold, lifeless cyberman grabbed me and directed me in the opposite direction as the Doctor. 

“Wait, can’t you just put us in the same cell?” No reply, we kept walking until I got shoved into a cold cage of metal. The Doctor was wrong to rush into this without a plan, so I vowed to not take action until I figured something out. Although I had to do it quick, or Earth would be taken over. 

The one thing I knew that could wipe out a whole mile of electronics was heavy radiation. Like a solar flare, or a nuclear bomb. This cyberman, must have come from deep space to get across the universe like that, they would have had to utilize some sort of nuclear power, which can quickly go down hill into a meltdown. That brings tons of radiation! The only problem is the Doctor is stuck on here, if he dies the universe would probably be thrown out of balance or something. I couldn’t do that to the universe, it needs him. If I can convince him to leave the spaceship, then I could blow up the ship. 

That plan was for certain the best option. Looking around the small cell for anything to escape out of. A medium sized vent, big enough for me to conveniently crawl through was in the wall above my bed. They just made this _ so _easy, “That was easy.” I giggle to myself and used the sonic on the vent’s screws. 

Cold air blew in my face as I crawled through and turned right. I don’t know how, but when I go on autopilot and just go where my legs (and arms) take me, I find what I’m looking for. Eventually, I look through the right vent, because I see the Doctor sitting on the cot across from the vent. Sonicing the screws off that vent entrance, I emerged.

I have to admit the Doctor’s face was pretty shocked to see me come through the vents, “Ta-da!” Throwing up jazz hands, I smile wide,”It’s the gal with a plan.” 

“What’s that plan?” The Doctor moved closer to me, waiting eagerly for me to reply.

“You’re not going to like this but…” I looked in his green eyes and breathed, “You know how electronic shit out during nuclear fall out because of radiation?”

Following the Doctor pushed, “Yeah, but where would you get the radiation”

“Well, a deep space faring species most likely will control a form of nuclear power as an energy source for the engines, like how the TARDIS uses a dying sun, a form of nuclear energy, to run itself.”

The Doctor grinned ear to ear, “So we just need to get to the engine room and muddy whatever kind of system they got.” He pulled me into a tight hug, “You’re absolutely brilliant, Olympia!”

“Mhmm, the only thing is Doctor,” I pulled away and looked at him again, “you have to go. Leave the ship, I’ll set off engines.” 

“Olympia,” He trailed sadly, that hurt doe face he always pulls when I try to do anything to help him in these situations, “you can’t.” His voice was empty, like he was tired of hearing people say something like that. 

“The universe needs you Doctor, it needs you forever. _ I _ need to do this or the sky might fall or some wacky crazy bullshit that follows you around all the time. _ I _can’t willingly throw the universe off balance because I wasn’t allowed to make important decisions. Let me do this, please.” It was practically begging at this point but this needs to be done by me, “There’s still a good possibility that you can just pick me up in the TARDIS as soon as I need you. If I die, it would be in honor.”

It took the Doctor a good five minutes before speaking and he wrapped me up in a hug again, “You’re right. I need to let you make this decision for yourself.” He leaned his forehead on my shoulder, “Do it, but I’m going to get you and don’t even doubt it.”

“I don’t think I can doubt you.” We stood there for another second, embracing each other. 

He pulled away and grabbed something from the inside of the tweed jacket. The necklace I saw him looking at in the market was in his hand, “I wanted to give this to you after the trip, but I think this is just a good over time as ever.”

“It’s gorgeous, thank you.” He spun me around by the shoulders and gently brushed my hair over my right shoulder. The necklace was clasped and dangling on my neck. I turned back around and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

“It’s best if we go through the vents, do you think you’ll fit?”

“Of course! Who do I look like? Santa Claus?” He laughed, and followed behind me and I lead us through the ventilation system. We got to a split in the shafts, “How do we figure out which way.

“Hold on,” I breath in and out, waiting for a sort of whisper in my mind, telling me where to crawl, “Left.” We turned left and made it to a vent entrance that was a teleportation room, “One of those probably leads to the TARDIS.”

“How did you know where to go?”

“I don’t know? Instincts?” I never really was able to figure out why I can do certain things, “See you soon.”

“Au revoir!” He hopped out as soon as I undid the vent cover. I continued my journey to the engine room. It wasn’t as hard and following instincts, I followed the warmth, because where there’s warmth, there’s an engine room. I jumped into the room once I found it.

Steathfully, I make my way to a huge container of glowing rock, “Definitely radioactive.”

“Identify!” I turned to see a cyberman.

“Olympia, on behalf of Earth, fuck you!” I pointed the screwdriver at it, causing the metal man to sparked, “A good time to show up Doctor.” Grumbling, pushing buttons on the console of the rock. I was hoping to make it unstable. My button pushing worked, because red lights started to whir aboard the ship. The countdown from thirty seconds started. I heard steel feet clanking nearer to the engine room, and I knew if the Doctor didn’t show up quick, I’d be done for. My hand touched the necklace that was newly adorned on me. I prayed and prayed as the feet were just outside the door. 

A different whirring sound, a familiar one sounded around me. Walls protected me as the cybership was destroyed as well as the cybermen aboard. The sight of the console almost made me weep. _ Almost. _

“Thank God!” This was the fourth time I’d been hugged today. Guess I’m a popular person not complaining though, “Are you okay?”

“As far as I know.” I laughed and hugged back. We could take all the time the world now to just stand there, and we did for a few minutes. When we stood back, our faces were antagonistically close. 

Like the flip of a penny the Doctor was back to whirling around the console, “Where to next?”

I couldn’t even be mad, I was glad to have another day of being with him. I knew my days were numbered because of my choice of being here, with him, so that meant I had to enjoy it while I could, “Surprise me.”


	2. Conquest of Spaces

I was told to wear something fancy, and that it had to be a dress or else we wouldn't be allowed in. Personally I think that's stupid but I did it so we could have an adventure. The TARDIS thought a powder blue dress that fit me until above my navel then it puffed out. You know like those hoop skirts without the hoops but ALL the puff. For some reason, the ship was stocked with an array of women's makeup and hair products. I curled my red hair and put it up letting stray strands fall on my face. I wanted a natural face so I didn't add eyeshadow just eyeliner, mascara, highlighter and concealer. The TARDIS also somehow had fans, so I took a white glittery one. I made my way to the console where the Doctor was still in the same dress. “And here I was told to wear something nice. What about you Martian?” 

“I am not from Mars first of all.” He grinned holding up a finger, “and this nice.” He fiddles with the bowtie around his neck. 

“Aye aye spaceman. Show the way,” I let him open the door first. The last time I opened it I was met with a very angry Genghis Khan. You can imagine my shock as I was expecting the gardens of Versailles. He lead us out the ship and onto a stormy London street corner, right by the royal palace. 

“I believe this is…” The Doctor opened his mouth stuck his whole tongue out, not the strangest thing I've seen him do, “perfect! Victorian London, 1850. If you may talk my arm, we're going to the royal ball.”

I took the arm he motioned for me to take and raised a brow, “Do you have clearance for that?” 

“I always have clearance.” We studied to the door of the royal palace, the bouncer stopped us. The doctor showed him the psychic paper, “John Smith, this is my place one, Olympia.” We got past him and we made our way to the ballroom. Around the dance floor couples twirled, revolving around each other. All of them dressed in the Victorian era fashion, the women’s dresses were all so pretty. “Well, Olympia would care to waltz?” He didn't wait for an answer and pulled me to the middle of the floor. He placed a hand on my waist as we settled into position. 

“You know I don't know how dance right?” 

“You'll get it, do what I do.”

“Okay, don't expect good results through.” He hummed back and started moving his feet to the orchestra playing. When he stepped his left foot back, I stepped my right foot forward, “Just like that.” He started stepped no quick and I recall confused me. I stepped on his toes a couple time, it was as difficult as a baby giraffe learning to walk except except cute. I knew there were woman watching me. 

I heard whispers, “She doesn't even know what she's doing, how stupid.” 

“I have to go.” I pulled away from the Doctor and rushed out the ballroom and into the hall. I pushed past bustles of people. I made my way to some kind of big door, I pushed it open and found myself in a garden. The tall green hedges seemed like the perfect place to hide. Trying to find a bench, I weaved through the maze and found one with a woman sitting there staring up at the stars. My feet shuffling on the grass, a king a noise breaking the woman from her trance. 

She looked at me with a small frown and eyelids, “Aren't you supposed to be at the ball?” 

“That what I was getting away from. ” I pointed behind me with both my hands, “What’s your name?”

She sighed but not out of contempt, “You should know who your queen is.”

“I really should. Why at you out here all alone?” 

“I don't like balls. What about you?”

“I don't know how to dance and those women are awful.” I grumbled.

“And you came here with somebody?” I nodded in response, “Where is he?” I shrugged, “Here sit next to me,” Victoria scooted over and I took the spot that opened up. She looked up at the stars again, and I looked too, “I always wonder if those bright lights up there have planets of their own.” 

“They do. I know so.”

“What makes you so sure?” Victoria's voice dipped is skepticism.

“Because God's might is infinite and so his imagination. Why would he stop at Earth? He made other planets in just our solar system. We humans are just so self centered that we think God wouldn't have enough love in his heart or brain power to have other intelligent creations or fantastic unique worlds.” I couldn't help but think of the Doctor and what his him him looked like. I know his home was a speck I couldn't even see without trace for light years.

“That's what I like to hear.” The doctor had found us, “Nice to see you again Queen Victoria.”

“So she's with you I take it?” Victoria once again looks from the stars. 

“She sure is, picked up a good one this time right?”

“I'd say so. She almost sounded like you for a second.” There were shouts from guards looking for the queen, “That's my que. It was nice meeting you...:”

“Olympia.” I answered for her.

“Nice to meet you Olympia. Might not be the last.” She walked off. I turned to the Doctor, a nostalgic smile spread across his face.

Then his eyes fluttered to me, “Why'd you run away?” He sounded like he knew the answer, but wanted me to say it.

“Do you really want me to say it outloud?” My lungs let out a sigh. 

“That's why I asked.”

“Those girls were awful. I didn't want to be around them when I could clearly hear them talking shit about me.” It all gushed out.

“Why do you care what they think of you? They aren't even from your time.”

“I know!” I flung my arms in the air, ”I just wish for everyone who meets to you know like me and it hurts when they don't because I try my best to be a good person so that they remember me as someone who was good.”

He places his hands on my shoulders, “You can never please everyone and make them like you. These people who can't see the good in you are worth no breath. Besides those girls were just jealous.” The Doctor peered at me.

“Of what?”

“When you stepped in the room everyone instantly noticed you and stared, especially the men. You dress was the best out of any of them. Now I believe we didn't finish our dance.” As he said that a scream was heard in the distance.

“That dance will have to wait.” I ran of to the screams first, holding up the skirt of my dress so I could move my legs. There were people dashing from the ballroom. Instinctively, I ran towards it. Inside a body was in the middle of the floor, a dalek next to it. It’s eyestalk turns to me. 

“The Star had been found. Exterminate! Exterminate!”

“Not so fast.” The Doctor pointed the sonic as soon as the whisk on the dalek gained electricity. The sonic stopped it.

“Doctor! You will be exterminated! Exterminate!” More daleks entered the room, joining the chant. About five had us surrounded. The shots fired. Queen Victoria and three of here men had guns in their hands, futuristic guns too. There was one remaining dalek.

I stepped forward telling the people to hold their fire, “You said the Star. Who is the Star?”

“You.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter-” The dalek disintegrated not dust.

I turned, “Who took that shot? I wasn't finish with it yet!” 

“Sorry doll that you couldn't finish the interrogation” A man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

“Jack?” The Doctor gave him an incredulous look.

“See you got a new face and companion Doc.” He held out his hand to shake. The Doctor was silent and took his hand pulling him into a hug. 

Doc let go and motioned me, “This is Olympia” 

Jack turned to me, “Nice to meet you Olympia. The Doctor really knows how to pick up the gorgeous ones. I'm Captain Jack Harkness.” 

“Captain of what?”

“Torchwood, we investigate and stop illegal alien activity.”

“Dope.” I nod, “Are there more daleks? Why did they come here?”

“I believe that they beamed here from far away because there is no ship the sky.” I saw he was wearing light suspenders over a dark button down. 

“If that’s the case that we need to find out where they’re coming from.” The Doctor frowned, motioning us to follow him out the Palace. Victoria told the guards besides Jack to stay behind. We made our way in the dark streets to the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor instantaneously was at the console. He was grimacing at the screen and his fingers typing at an angry rate. Once finding what he needed, he rushed around the console. 

We landed and the Doctor frowned at us. “This can be deadly. If any of you want to stay behind, I can't hold against you. Except for maybe Jack. I'd decently hold it against him. But you two I wouldn't.”

“Not a chance spaceman.” I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, ”You hoping I would?”

“What? No… A little bit” He said solemnly nodded.

“Nor I, a righteous queen fights for her people.” Victoria agreed with me.

“Alright well, just don't do anything stupid and follow my lead.”

“After you then.” Jack motioned him to the door of the TARDIS, beyond which was the Doctor's greatest enemy. He opened the door and we all followed in line. We had materialized in a long gray corridor 


	3. Paint with Me

We were supposed to just have a nice calm day on a resort-like planet that had no lifeforms aside from harmless earth-like plants and insects. That’s a bit of an oxymoron I suppose, putting together a nice calm trip together with the Doctor. As much as I love running about like a chicken without its head, I’ve learned to appreciate the ordinary as a get away from it all. Funny how a few months ago I was just veying to do something exciting, something new and perhaps dangerous, now I just wished for a day of peace. That’s why when yesterday, after an extra exhausting adventure, when we were sitting in the library the most amazing idea popped into my head. “Paint with me.”, it was a bit out of the blue, but it had been ages since I got to do my favorite hobby, it would be a nice day off.   
“Excuse me? Do what?  
“Paint with me, tomorrow. We could go to a nice calm planet, one without intelligent life forms for a change and break out some easels and just paint. I’m sure a man with this large spaceship and a pool in the library has art supplies, am I correct?”  
“Well yes, I do. I suppose that does sound rather pleasant, through are you sure you would want to visit a planet like the dwarf around Alpha Centauri, I hear the festival is quite exciting right now.”  
“Doctor, I want a day off from meeting new species and having deadly adventures. Just this once can we take a break?”  
“If that’s what you wish to do tomorrow, then I cannot say no.”   
“Thank you Doctor, you’re the best, I should probably sleep now. Will you need help finding all the supplies?”  
“Nah, I’m more than capable go to bed, goodnight Olympia.”   
“Goodnight Doctor”  
When I woke up, I hurriedly found clothes that I would not mind getting painton. I settled on a pair of light wash jeans and an oversized denim jacket over top a black tank. I put a hair tie on my wrist and bounced through the halls to the console room. “Are you ready dear Doctor?”  
“Absolutely, I’ve got two easels,oil, thinner, brushes, everything we could possibly need. You ready? I picked the perfect place.”  
“Oh did you now?”  
“I did! Come on follow me Olympia.” He picked up an easel and a huge back,which was filled with supplies and ran for the door.”  
Picking up the other easel, I questioned him, “How come I didn’t hear the TARDIS land?”  
“I turned off the brakes so you could sleep.”  
“You’ve never done that before, why would you now?”  
“Not sure, come one!” He rushed out the door and I followed. On the other side of the blue door, was a planet with Earth-like grass and trees as well as bee and butterfly looking things. It was night time but the landscape was illuminated by the glowing fruit that grew on the trees, it also made the sky glow with a violet tint. I looked up and found new star patterns I had never seen before. This was brilliantly perfect! I fell in love with this planet and wished I could be here forever. I decided not to waste this precious moment and I rushed to put the easel into a usable position then I grabbed on of the larger canvases. I started painting the landscape and made the starry sky fill most of the painting, but also allowing the TARDIS to dominate the foreground, amongst the grass and wildflowers. It was so much fun and so very peaceful to just be here like this. “Oh look at those stars! You know you’d make a wonderful celestial cartographer. Very keen on detail. This is beautiful!”  
“Thank you Doctor” I grinned at him, it’s been a minute since I painted, I’m surprised it looks this good, I’m sure I could do better through.”  
“Regardless of that it’s beautiful Now I think it’s time for lunch.”  
“Sounds good to me.” He went in the TARDIS and I glanced at his painting. It made me giggle. Walking up to it, I could see that his talent is that of a primary school student.  
“No, don’t laugh at my painting, I’ve worked hard on it.” I looked over tosee him with a basket and a blanket.  
“I’m sure you have Doctor, I think it would be rather good if I didn’t consider how long you’ve had to practice, which is what a thousand or so years?”  
“Yeah pretty much, but hey! My past regenerations were much better, this time around I lost it through.“  
“That’s alright Doctor, if you’d like I could teach you some basics to help you get back to how good you were.”  
“I’d like that.” With that he set the basket down and he unfolded the blanket to be flat on the ground. We sat criss-crossed and started eating our Pb&Js and sipping on the iced tea. It was nice just being like this.  
“This is nice.”   
“You’re right, I wouldn’t mind doing this more often as long as it’s with you.’  
“Aw, stop you flatter me.”   
He shrugged, “It’s well deserved”. A cool breeze swept across the field, and a shiver ran down my spine, ‘Come here.” The Doctor pulled me closer. I blushed deeply, not used to the proximity, well actually that’s a lie. The Doctor has no idea what personal space is, but it usually isn’t like this, deliberate.   
We sat there and watched the stars for hours, like that and I never wanted to move.The stars began falling through. “Oh wow look at that Doctor! It’s a meteor shower, how lucky we are! This my first time seeing something like this away from Earth.”   
“Yes we are very lucky indeed.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and grabbed my hand.  
“Doctor…”  
“Will you just hold my hand?” It’s not that I minded, just shocked. He never made a move like this before, so I was caught off guard, but I eased into it.  
“Very well.” We sat there for a while more, and continued watching the shower. The fireballs started getting closer and closer, “I don’t think this is supposed to happen.”  
“Not at all come on hurry!” He hopped on his feet and ran to grab the canvases and rushed them into the TARDIS while I packed up all the supplies. Everything made into the TARDIS before we heard the ground shake. The Doctor spun around the counsel and the ship started to rumble and shake and wheeze its way off the planet.   
I sat on the edge of the console floor dangling my feet and sighed, “That was close.”   
“Yeah it was but we had a good time right?”  
I glanced up at him a smiled, “I know I did Doctor, it was perfect.”  
“Good.” He sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.


End file.
